Sex-Dreamland
by In a Minute There is Time
Summary: Gina's still freaked out about the burglary, so Amy and Rose stay at her apartment for the night to make her feel safer.


**Disclaimer - I don't own Brooklyn 99 etc etc**

* * *

><p>Rosa is wide awake. It's three in the morning and she's lying on the hard floor next to Gina's bed. Amy was fidgeting about on the sofa in the living room, Rosa could hear her through the open door and from the sound of the snoring, she was sound asleep but obviously as uncomfortable as Rosa was, which made Rosa feel less agitated about not running for the sofa first. Gina had a king bed, which was more than enough room for herself, Rosa and Amy to sleep in, and since Amy and Rosa were only staying with Gina because she was still freaked out about the whole robbery situation, the two detectives thought it was the least Gina could do to let them share her bed. Which, in Gina's defence, she had. It just turned out that Gina liked to starfish, and talked in her sleep, a lot. They had done well to ignore the soft mumbles and random words that Gina let out every few minutes, they were quiet and amusing. Gina's constant shuffling and kicking was less easy to sleep through. Amy had tried to ignore Gina's foot kicking her pretty hard in the shin, and the arm that always managed to find itself flung over her face no matter how many times she moved it, but she had only lasted about an hour before she had groaned and given up.<p>

"I'm taking the sofa," Amy had yawned and gestured vaguely, Rosa had nodded and lifted Gina's hand off her face for the seventh time in half an hour, Gina had mumbled in her sleep and stretched further into the space now unoccupied by Amy. Amy had mumbled something about leaving the door open for safety purposes as Rosa turned to face the wall, trying to find a comfortable position with Gina's leg slung over her shins. It hadn't taken long for Gina's arm to smack Rosa in the face again, at which point Rosa had also given up trying to sleep in the bed, she had just been about to join Amy in the living room when she heard Gina.

"Couldn't handle sleeping with this much woman huh?" It had been a sleepy, sarcastic mumble, but Rosa had heard a hint of panic in Gina's voice. Which is how Rosa found herself lying flat on her back, staring up at Gina's reflection in the mirror above her bed – because _of course_ Gina had a mirror above her bed – and shifting around every so often hoping the floor would magically become something more comfortable, broken glass maybe.

Gina shifted and Rosa focused on her through the mirror, Gina was now lying on her back, face turned towards the door, and thus Rosa. Rosa breathed in and sighed. Gina looked so peaceful, her lips were slightly upturned from what Rosa could tell in the dark, and her hair was fanned out on the pillow like Rosa had always imagined princesses' hair must do when they sleep.

Gina mumbled slightly before a moan escaped her lips. Rosa rolled her eyes and rolled over, facing the door and closing her eyes. She would not let a panicked administrative assistant and a hard as rocks floor deprive her of sleep. Gina moaned again, louder and much more recognizable. Rosa's eyes went wide and she rolled over again, looking up at Gina's reflection.

"Yeah," Gina groaned and pressed her face into the pillow, Rosa sat up briefly and looked over to Gina, her eyes were shut fast and incoherent mumbling confirmed that she was still sound asleep, dreaming what sounded like a _very_ enjoyable dream.

"Oh God," Rosa groaned and flopped back onto the floor, she willed herself to look away from Gina's reflection, but even through the dim light she could tell that Gina was flushed, and she was writhing around, pushing her hips up as her back arched. Rosa was transfixed. She had always found Gina attractive, but in much the same way she found Amy attractive – she could see the appeal, but she wasn't attracted to them herself. Gina moaned again and Rosa's eyes half closed over dilated pupils. Ok so she wasn't attracted to Amy, Gina on the other hand, Gina was writhing around on the bed, the duvet now bunched down to her waist, still moaning in a sultry manner and Rosa's mouth was dry.

"Mmmmm," Gina hummed and shifted again, her pyjama top had risen up and Rosa could see toned abs in the mirror. Gina obviously kept herself in shape, Rosa knew she danced, but she tried not to think about it too much because it bought back memories of Rosa's own short lived ballet career, and Rosa didn't enjoy nostalgia. Now, however, the knowledge of Gina's dancing was allowing images of her dancing alone, just for Rosa, wrapped around Rosa, wearing a ridiculously revealing outfit as she… Rosa stopped that train of thought almost as soon as she realised she was thinking it.

"Rosa," Gina whimpered and Rosa jumped before freezing. She kept her eyes glued to Gina as she continued to writhe and moan. That was it, she'd done her time on the floor, and she couldn't deal with this anymore. She half sat and shuffled as quietly as she could towards the door, keeping her eyes on Gina at all times and only standing once she was safely outside of the bedroom.

"Santiago," She hiss-whispered, kicking Amy's leg that was dangling off of the sofa.

"Huh, wha, yeah?" Amy shot up, sitting with her back rigid, hand resting on her hip where her holster normally was, "Is the burglar back?"

"No," Rosa sniped, though she was impressed with how vigilant Amy was, even half asleep, "It's my turn on the sofa, you go back to the bedroom,"

"Has she stopped kicking?" Amy stood sleepily, rubbing her eyes and yawning again.

"She's," Rosa faltered for a split second, which she didn't do, ever. Luckily Amy was still mostly asleep so didn't catch the uncharacteristic pause, "She's still fidgeting," Was what she said, hoping that Amy wouldn't realise Gina was in sex-dreamland and not come back out to the living room.

"Great," Amy sighed, "I guess I'll take the floor," She sighed and shuffled into the bedroom, leaving Rosa to get settled on the sofa. It felt like a thousand knives were jabbing into her all at once, but it was still a far cry better than the floor. Rosa sighed and sunk down further into the sofa, lying on her back and scrunching her eyes closed, willing herself to sleep. It had barely been five minutes before she opened her eyes again. Trying to sleep with the images of Gina – _explicit_ images of Gina – dancing around her head was completely useless. She was way too wired, and turned on, though she was hardly going to admit the latter to herself let alone anyone else.

Rosa sighed heavily and sat up just enough so that she could see the bedroom, she listened carefully but the only sounds she could hear were Amy's uncomfortable shifting and a dripping tap somewhere in the apartment. She wondered if Gina had still been dreaming when Amy went into the room, though Rosa knew that if Amy had heard some of the sounds coming out of Gina's mouth she was have hightailed it back to the sofa, completely embarrassed and unsure of how to proceed.

It was another five minutes before Rosa decided she was going to have to get herself off if she wanted to sleep at all before work. Orgasms always made her sleepy, a fact that several of her exes had commented on, but never complained about, mostly because even in a relationship, Rosa is scary as hell and none of her relationships got to the stage that this was no longer true.

After a quick glance at the bedroom door, still open, and a whole minute listening to the silence in Gina's apartment, Rosa settled back and closed her eyes. She shifted until she was comfortable and took a few deep breaths. The whole apartment smelt like Gina, to Rosa's surprise – although she really shouldn't have been surprised at all – that was, helpful. Rosa let her hands wander aimlessly for a few minutes, biting her lip harder every time her fingers brushed over a particularly tender spot.

Her left hand shimmied under her top, tracing a delicate line up her abdomen. Her fingers fluttered lightly over her breast and Rosa bit back a moan. Behind her closed eyes, she could see Gina, lying on her bed, sprawled out as she moaned and rocked her hips upwards. Rosa's hip mimicked the action as she pinched her nipple sharply, gasping and trailing her right hand down under the waistband of the pyjama pants she'd borrowed from Gina. She bit her lip and tasted blood when her fingers first made contact with her clit. She began tracing circles and rocked her hips upwards into her hand, still hearing Gina moaning her name in her head. She was going to have to address that whole issue one day. Today was not that day.

"I see you enjoyed the show," Rosa's orgasm was just peaking when Gina decided to make her presence known. Rosa's hands froze and her eyes opened wide, staring like the proverbial deer at Gina, who was sat on the arm of the sofa in her pyjama top and underwear, watching Rosa.

"Jesus, Gina!" Rosa quickly tore her hands out from under her clothing and sat up, squirming under the curious expression Gina was wearing. "What the hell? "

"I was waiting for you," Gina said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, not moving from where she was sat, "but you obviously started without me," Rosa stared at Gina, completely lost, she shook her head and opened her mouth to say something before closing it again when she realised she didn't know _what _to say.

"I understand why you had to leave though," Gina patted Rosa's shin sympathetically, "I am pretty intimidating most of the time, and I know that the idea of having sex with all this," Gina gestured towards various parts of herself, nodding when she saw Rosa following her hands, "would be too much for some people. I didn't think you were those people though." Gina shook her head, giving Rosa one more pitying look before jumping up and making her way into the kitchen.

"You were awake?" Rosa's voice sounded exactly like it always did, maybe a tad huskier but that could easily have been attributed to sleepiness and not arousal. "When you, you were awake?"

"Not at first," Gina didn't turn around, "But dream Rosa was pretty good, I kind of wanted to see how real Rosa compared," Gina shrugged and waltzed through the kitchen door, not bothering to turn to look at Rosa, somehow knowing that she had already gotten up to follow.

Rosa frowned, squirming a little as she leaned against the door jamb, watching Gina shimmy around the small kitchen and filling a glass with water. Rosa wasn't entirely sure how to proceed, she was still incredibly turned on and Gina had basically just told her she wanted to have sex with Rosa, right?

"You want some water Rosie?" Gina smiled and leant against the counter, tilting her head and gesturing to Rosa's face, "You look a little flushed," In lieu of words, Rosa quick-stepped towards Gina until she was backed up against the stove. Gina's head was still tilted, staring at Rosa as if she was waiting to see what would happen.

Rosa kissed her.

Rosa kissed her hard.

It was all teeth and dominance and Gina couldn't bite back the needy moan that came when Rosa moved her lips to kiss along Gina's jaw and then hit that sweet spot on her neck. Rosa smirked and bit that spot on Gina's neck, hard and unforgiving and Gina's legs buckled.

"God," Gina groaned, gripping Rosa's chin in her hand and making Rosa look at her, she breathed deeply and smirked, "I knew you'd be better than a dream,"

"Damn right," Rosa's smirk matched Gina's before she leant forward and kissed Gina again.


End file.
